dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Saiyan
Shadow saiyan is a transformation that is triggered the same way super saiyan is triggered with the exception that only a saiyan blessed by a god-like being can reach. Because of the raw dark or light power being transferred to the saiyan through the blessing, the saiyan has to be unsure of whether they are good or evil or else their body try to amplify it too much and burn out its body or will be driven insane by grief and try to destroy the multiverse. Appearance A coat of short fur sprouts all over the body with the exception of long tufts of silver fur on the shoulders and forearms and two blue stripes on the chest. The hair turns silver and the eyes turn the color of rotting blood, though it may just be that the saiyan is so sad that they are crying blood or so angry that their eyes burn from the output of energy that their eyes bleed. They also gain blue "tear stripes" on their faces. The main color of the fur on the body depends on the deity the saiyan was blessed by. Gomon's fur was black because the black Cat goddess Bastet blessed her. Legend A long time ago on the saiyans' original planet there was a tribe of saiyans who lived in harmony with the wild. When they heard that King Vegeta's ancestor planned on conquering all of the saiyans they made one final stand and summoned the super saiyan god. For a while the saiyan god outmatched the others, but it was too much and he died, but not before the spirits of his ancestors gave him the power to curse the King that the saiyans would one day be enslaved by cold hearted demons from beyond the stars and that when the saiyans once again rose, they would once again be the heroes of great courage they were before his rule and that it would be his descendant instead of the king's who would...... At that point the King became enraged and could bear to hear no more. At that point however the saiyan god's children transformed. The son became the first super saiyan but the daughter became hysterical and transformed into a shadow saiyan with fiery gold fur, as she had been blessed by Ra Horakhty, the phoenix lord of the rising sun and one of the first beings God had created to protect the multiverse. However, her anger had corrupted her and she tried to destroy the multiverse, forcing her brother to fight her. Fortunately she was to angry to have proper control of her energy and her brother bought enough time for their mother and baby brother to leave the planet. A bloody battle ensued and the brother was forced to become an oozaru. However, unable to kill his sister, the sister tried to destroy the multiverse. The brother, remembering what was at stake, regained control and became the first SSJ4 and barely deflected the attack but at the cost of his life. Realizing what all had happened after regaining some control, she knew she had to stop the transformation before she lost control again. She destroyed the planet and herself with it, but not before the godlike transformation told Bills and Wiss that this would happen once again and to warn any and all remaining saiyans. With her last breath she realized her younger brother would be the first one to return to the old ways of the saiyans. In one last action of redemption and rebellion, he would rebel against his master and would fight a battle he had no hope of winning just show he would no longer be a monster under the tyrant; her brother whose actions sparked a new age for the saiyans. Her brother, whose descendent, not the King's, would become the most powerful being in the multiverse. Her brother, whose one regret was that he had never held his son in his arms. Her brother, Bardock. Category:Transformation Category:Powerful Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Transformations